Nolan Holloway
Nolan Holloway jest postacią poboczną w sezonie szóstym serialu MTV, ''Teen Wolf: Nastoletni wilkołak''. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w odcinku Said the Spider to the Fly, gdzie pokazano go jako zawodnika zespołu lacrosse, który wyglądał na bardzo przestraszonego pojawieniem się zakrwawionego wilka, gdy zwierzę pojawiło się na boisku. Później, podczas sesji doradczej z Tamorą Monroe, jego zwierzenia mogły potwierdzić, że był obecny podczas bitwy pomiędzy stadem Scotta, a Bestii z Gévaudan w szkolnej bibliotece, która uświadomiła go, że istnieje coś takiego jak nadprzyrodzony świat. Wkrótce okazało się, że dołączył do rosnącej armii myśliwych Monroe i Gerarda Argenta, a jego szczególną misją było zdemaskowanie nadprzyrodzonych uczniów Beacon Hills High School, takich jak Liam Dunbar i Corey Bryant, a tym samym nastawić ich przeciwko istotom paranormalnym. Jednak po obejrzeniu brutalnych i okrutnych metod Monroe i Gerarda i poznaniu ich ostatecznego celu całkowitego zniszczenia nadprzyrodzonych stworzeń, Nolan zaczął żałować swoich działań i zaczął działać przeciwko ich planowi, mówiąc Liamowi Dunbarowi, co robią i pomagając Melissie McCall. odzyskać kontrolę nad szpitalem, który pomógł mu go odkupić po popełnionych zbrodniach. Nolan jest teraz sprzymierzeńcem Liama i reszty McCall Pack i jest kapitanem drużyny lacrosse w Beacon Hills High School. Wczesne lata życia Praktycznie nic nie wiadomo o życiu Nolana przed jego wprowadzeniem do serii. Jednak w odcinku Pressure Test możemy się dowiedzieć, że znał Jiang, jedną z ugryzionych Bet w paczce wilkołakołów, Satomi Ito, gdy miał co najmniej dziesięć lat. W odcinku Said the Spider to the Fly i Face-to-Faceless możemy zobaczyć, że wiele razy miał styczność z nadprzyrodzonym świata przy wielu okazjach, co doprowadziło go do dołączenia do Gerarda Argenta i armii łowców, Tamory Monroe. Nie wiemy jednak czy nadludzkie istoty w jakiś sposób go skrzywdziły, czy po prosty przez strach nie chciał poznać ich natury i to z tego wynikła jego początkowa nienawiść. Sezony Sezon 6B Już w pierwszym odcinku Nolan jest przerażony sytuacją w szkole. Jest naciskany do rozmów z nową psycholog w szkole, z Tamorą. W odcinku After Imagines, podczas rozmowy z Masonem i Coreyem daje do zrozumienia chłopakom, że wie o istotach nadprzyrodzonych. Wbija długopis w rękę Coreya, z której tryska krew, a po chwili już jest zagojona. Udowadnia wtedy przed wszystkimi ludźmi w bibliotece, że Corey nie jest zwykłym człowiekiem. Wygląd zewnętrzny Jest przystojnym, średniego wzrostu nastolatkiem o ciemnych włosach i jasnych oczach. Zazwyczaj ubiera się w zwykłe bluzy i spodnie. Charakter Kiedy Nolan po raz pierwszy został wprowadzony do serii, okazało się, że jest bardzo strachliwą osobą, która przeżyła traumę z powodu wcześniejszego kontaktu z wydarzeniami nadprzyrodzonymi, takimi jak Bestia z Gévaudan, krótko po terrorze w Beacon Hills. Ten niepokój sprawił, że był on bardzo podatny zarówno na moce wywołujące strach Anuka-Ite, jak i na manipulacje Tamory Monroe i Gerarda Argenta, którzy chcieli go przekonać do dołączenia do ich nowo powstałej armii łowców. Początkowo był osobą o słabej psychice, która przez strach była w stanie dźgnąć Coreya Bryanta w rękę, aby pokazać innym, że jest chimerą, po tym jak szybko się wyleczył i razem ze swoim kolegą Gabe'm pobił Liama Dunbara w nadziei, że zmusi go do transformacji przed szkołą i ujawni go jako wilkołaka. Był nawet gotów posunąć się do zabicia Jianga i Tierneya, wilkołaków ze stada Satomi Ito mimo, że był przyjacielem Jianga, gdy dorastali. Jego strach spowodował, że był podatny na manipulacją Gerarda i Monroe, niż przez prawdziwe pragnienie zabicia innych. W momencie, gdy otrzymał zadanie by zabić Jiang'a i Tierney, dwójki wilkołaków ze stada Satomi coś zaczęło się zmieniać w młodym myśliwym. Momentem kulminacyjnym było ostrzelanie domu Scotta, gdyż wtedy zrozumiał jak daleko są w stanie się posunąć łowcy s armii Monroe. Z czasem Nolan zaczął dostrzegać swoje błędy i czuł się niekomfortowo z odkrycia, że ostatecznym celem łowców było zabicie wszystkich nadprzyrodzonych stworzeń, nawet jeśli oznaczało to zabijanie ludzi, którzy byli ich sojusznikami i bronili ich. Aby naprawić swoje czyny, Nolan przekazał informacje, jakie wiedział o planach łowców Liam'owi, aby jego stado był w stanie je pokrzyżować. W ostatecznej bitwie, Nolan zmienił swoje nastawienie, walcząc u boku nowych sojuszników jakimi byli Liam, Melissa McCall, Corey Bryant, Mason Hewitt i Theo Raeken. Umiejętności Nolan, będąc człowiekiem bez żadnych nadprzyrodzonych mocy, okazał się mieć umiejętności, które pomogły mu przetrwać w nadprzyrodzonym świecie. Jego największą zaletą był na pewno spryt, tak jak wtedy, gdy on i Aaron wpadli na pomysł, aby przetestować swoich kolegów, takich jak Corey Bryant, aby sprawdzić, czy są nadludzkimi istotami, raniąc ich i obserwując, jak szybko się leczą. Nolan wydawał się dobrze posługiwać bronią, taką jak pistolety i kusze ze względu na swoją posadę łowcy. Znał podstawowe słabości nadprzyrodzonych stworzeń, takie jak tojad, którym próbował zabić Jianga i Tierneya lub odkrycie niewidzialności Liama i Coreya, gdy rzucił na nich proszek. Słabości Nolan ma typowe słabości człowieka, takie jak śmiertelność. Udowodnił także podatność na manipulacje i groźby ze strony innych osób, takich jak Tamora Monroe i Gerard Argent, ale od tego czasu nauczył się być silniejszy psychicznie. Ciekawostki * Jego numer w drużynie lacrosse to 68. To właśnie ten numer Lydia przeczuła, że coś się z nim wydarzy. * Nolan jest byłym łowcą. Zrezygnował z tego stylu życia po tym, jak zobaczył, jak bardzo jest to niebezpieczne. Ze względu na jego delikatną naturę i dobro, nie był w stanie zdobyć się do zabicia istot nadprzyrodzonych. W finale zdezerterował i pomógł stadu Scotta w walce z łowcami. * Pierwszym, prawdziwym przyjacielem Nolana jest Liam Dunbar. * Jest podobny do Chrisa Argenta. Oboje na początku swojej historii wierzyli, że istoty nadprzyrodzone są złe. Jednak pod wpływem wydarzeń poznali prawdę i przeszli na stronę Scotta i jego przyjaciołom. Galeria 6x13-Nolan.png Nolan.jpg Froy-Gutierrez-Nolan-crazy-eyes-Teen-Wolf-Season-6-Episode-13-After-Images.png Froy-Gutierrez-Nolan-bloody-pen-Teen-Wolf-Season-6-Episode-13-After-Images.png 6x13 Raw Talent Nolan and Corey.jpg Nawigacja Kategoria:Żywy Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6 Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Postacie z nierozwiniętymi sezonami Kategoria:Łowcy Kategoria:Uczniowie Beacon Hills